


Relief

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He didn't make it in time to see the trial, but that doesn't mean he can't be there for her after it's done





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
After the absolute EXPLOSION that was Chapter 15, I wanted to write something after the hearing, had my go at it :D  
Enjoy! <3

When she told him about her idea, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Of course, that was a good idea. He had no idea why he didn’t think about it, but he was very proud of her.

In fact, he was so proud of her, that he may have kissed her. More than once. He may have also pushed her against him, trapping her between the table and his body, his lips trailing up and down her neck, sucking on the spot behind her ear, making her shiver. He may have turned her around and sat her down on the smooth surface, wrapped her legs around his waist and loved her till they forgot their names.

Hours after that, while eating dinner, they came up with a solid plan. She would go to her hearing, he would go get Naveen and make it back just in time to be there for her, only a few minutes late, since they both knew the hearing was bound to be a long one.

He wanted to drive her to the hospital himself, couldn’t imagine it any other way, but she insisted on doing this on her own. Kissing him softly one last time before leaving him in his bed, she went to the hospital, ready for everything coming her way.

Claire came to the hospital a little early. She wasn’t sure if that was the best decision, the longer she waited by the door the more nervous she got, but there was nothing she could do now, only wait.

After the worst twenty minutes of her life, it was time for her fate to be decided. One by one, doctors were standing up, testifying for and against her. She kept her face neutral, not revealing anything.

Her eyes kept on straying to the individual members of the board. They were all neutral, just like her, listening calmly to each of the witnesses had to say. Harper was there too, and for a short second their eyes met. She was hard to read, but there was something in her eyes. Remorse, with a hint of compassion. But then, they moved to her left, and they hardened.

Declan Nash was sitting a few rows to Claire’s left, a mocking smirk on his face. That was not what was worrying her, though.

It was more than halfway through, and Ethan was nowhere to be found. She knew where he was, she knew what he was doing, but it didn’t change anything, she really wanted him to be there for her, even if sitting in the same room as her, supporting her from afar. She felt a little disappointed, but she understood.

The hearing came to its end. She still had no idea if she was safe or not, the amount of testimonies for her were balanced with the ones against her. It came down to what the members of the board thought or believed was good.

She was waiting again. Sitting outside the door, while on the inside, her future was being decided on. Her friends were right by her side, but the only person she needed her with her, was him.

And he was still missing.

Landry was there too, keeping himself close to the wall, a wise distance between him and his former roommates. Too afraid to come up. Too afraid to speak.

The door flew open and she was invited inside. A deep breath, closed eyes to calm herself, and she stood up, not looking back.

Declan was still smirking. That couldn’t be a good sign. Harper looked at her, sending her a small smile, before moving her eyes to Declan, smirking discreetly.

She looked at the faces of the doctors who tried to help her, all with sympathy on their faces.

Harper stood up, silence fell over the room as she spoke.

She was cleared of charges. Deemed innocent.

And she just stood there. No reaction. No response. She just nodded her head, thanked them for their time and went outside.

It was like the decision didn’t even regard her case. It was all behind the curtain, and she wasn’t sure why. It might have something to do with the fact that the whole ordeal with Naveen was laying heavily on her mind.

It was the most important thing for her right now. She cared about the old man, he became a very close friend to her during the time she was taking care of him. Naveen was important to Ethan.

And Ethan was important to her.

His mental health was important to her. His happiness is important to her. That’s why saving Naveen was important.

Her friends were still there, holding her breaths as she looked at them and nodded her head. Cheers erupted all over the main hall, they jumped to hug her, and she did her best to reciprocate it, but she was still waiting. And then she saw him.

He was running. Breathing heavily, almost tripping over the threshold, looking around. Looking for her. Behind him was Naveen, walking slowly, looking a little worse than the last time she saw him. He had a wide smile on his face, his eyes trained on the back of the running man. Ethan’s eyes locked with hers, stopping him dead in his tracks.

And then they were running.

Her legs were carrying her, straight into his waiting arms. She jumped, hanging onto him. His arms wrapping tightly around her, burying his tired face in her hair. Her ankles locked behind his knees, securing her position, helping him with holding her, even though she knew just how strong he was physically.

“They cleared me from charges.” She whispered into his ear, her voice gaining emotions as time spent in his arms went on.

“I knew they would. How could they not? You’re the greatest young doctor there is.” His breath was hot against the skin of her neck, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. She shuddered, moving her body a little, teasing his own, drawing a strangled moan from his lips.

They leaned back, their eyes locking.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it. I was trying, but there was this goddamn traffic and…”

“Ethan, calm down. You said it yourself, there was traffic, nothing you could do.”

“You know me, Claire. You know how I react to those kinds of situations. I let you down, again. I’m sor-“

She knew what would happen next. He began spiraling again, and there was no way in hell she’d let him do that to himself.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, catching him in a searing kiss.

She moved her hands to his cheeks, keeping his close. It seemed as though that was all she needed to gain her emotions back, because as soon as their lips touched, she started smiling. Relief washed over her, the comfort and security his arms provided enhanced the feeling.

After an all too short moment, they broke the kiss, looking into each other’s eyes. A smile bloomed on their faces. And then they started laughing, a full of hope and emotions sound that would melt even the coldest heart.

He put her back down on the ground, keeping her in his arms, secure and tight, kissing her forehead tenderly.

“You didn’t let me down. I wish you’d stop bringing yourself down for things out of your control” she whispered, pressing her ear against his chest. His heart was beating, a little faster than normally, a strong sound.

“I’ll try.”

Ethan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned them both in the direction of the person, only to see Naveen with the smuggest expression he’s ever seen on his mentor’s face. His cheeks felt hot under the stare of the old man.

“Well, can I just say…. Finally.” He smiled before reaching his hand out to Claire for her to shake. She knocked it aside, just like Ethan had done all those days ago, and went for a hug, mindful of the state he was in.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad he has you. Don’t let him go.” He kept his voice low, trying to not let Ethan hear him.

She nodded and smiled as she leaned back. Naveen let her go and Ethan took her back into his arms again, hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Okay, so is someone going to admit me so we can get rid of that illness? I need these two…” he pointed towards Ethan and Claire “… to go home and love each other. Anyone?” looking around, he spotted interns, smirking at his words and a blushing couple, as well as Harper, a soft smile on her face.

Ethan groaned, hiding his face in Claire’s neck, tightening his arms around her. Claire turned her head towards him, trying to hide her blush with her hair.

Well, at least they knew Naveen was feeling better.


End file.
